Many electronic systems benefit from the use of cache memory. In some electronic systems, driver software may be provided to utilize cache memories.
In a white paper published at ftp://download.intel.com/design/flash/NAND/turbomemory/whitepaper.pdf, a white paper describes Intel® Turbo Memory as consisting of an Intel Turbo Memory controller ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) chip and two Intel NAND flash non-volatile memory components that enable faster resume to productivity after hibernate, providing additional power savings by limiting hard disk drive accesses and increasing application responsiveness for a richer user experience.